The invention relates to a method and device for manufacturing (printed) band labels, especially revenue stamps, and for applying same to packets, preferably on an end wall of a cigarette packet, by gluing.
The application of band labels (revenue stamps), i.e. of generally rectangular long blanks of paper or the like, to packets is a special problem in the manufacture of cigarette packages. Each of these packets is provided during manufacture with a revenue stamp, which normally extends in the region of an end wall of the cigarette packet transversely across same, making a U-shaped fold. The label (revenue stamp) is attached to the packet by gluing. Manufacture, gluing and conveying of the labels are a particular problem on high-capacity packaging machines.